pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
My Shining Star (Old)
''Original source: TRPsPKMNCreepypastas on deviantART (Now removed)'' It was just a normal Sunday morning. My dad had taken my sister and I out to Denny's for breakfast. It was taking a bit long for our food to come, so I pulled out my DSi, which I brought from the car. I opened my DSi, and started up my Pokémon HeartGold. I started up my save file, only to be greeted by my character standing in a dark cave. I hit myself as I remembered that I was in Rock Tunnel, with no Pokémon that knew Flash. I sighed and proceeded onward, looking for a way out. It seemed that Rock Tunnel went on forever. Every time I ran into a wild Pokémon, I'd run away from it, because I didn't have any Repels, and it wasn't worth fighting them. I kept avoiding Pokémon as much as I could. That is, until I met her. A wild Cubone appeared on the screen. But instead of light brown, this Cubone was a shade of jade green. The "shiny Pokémon" animation played. My eyes widened in disbelief. A shiny Pokémon was right in front of me. My character sent out my Mew, which I got from My Pokémon Ranch, mind you. I'm not a cheater, most of the time. Mew was Level 100; there was no way I could weaken it without knocking it out in one shot. Desperate, I opened my Bag and noticed that there was a fairly large amount of Ultra Balls in there. I decided that I didn't need to weaken it, since it was such a low level. I started throwing Ultra Balls at it, and it took about 15 to 20 Ultra Balls to finally catch it. Since this shiny Cubone was female, I decide to name her ★Star★. Star alone seemed a bit boring to me, so I added stars around her name. I eventually got out of Rock Tunnel, and I rushed to the Lavender Town Pokémon Center as fast as the game would allow me. I immediately booted up the PC and swapped Mew out for ★Star★ . I lovingly sighed as the green Cubone started following my character around. The red Gyarados was nothing compared to this. I was already training her by the time we were getting in the car to leave. Eventually, the time came when ★Star★ evolved into a Marowak. I squealed in delight as I opened up her summary. She became a lighter shade of green that I instantly fell in love with. She also has shining green eyes to match. She was obviously my most prized possession in any Pokémon game I've ever had. That is, until I became obsessed with Flygon. Flygon had recently become my favorite Pokémon, and I wanted one on my game. However, I seemed set on getting a shiny for some reason. That was a mistake. "Your sister and I are going grocery shopping, will you be okay by yourself for a while?" "Yeah, I'll be fine!" I was at home, playing sick. I wanted to stay home so I could play my Pokémon HeartGold. ★Star★ was going to help me look for a Shiny Trapinch. I thought that her False Swipe would come in handy during this kind of thing. My character kept on moving through the tall grass, only finding normal ones. After around 300 different Trapinches, I turned to ★Star★ to see how she was holding up. (I talk to my Pokémon a lot.) She let out a sad cry, with and upset icon above her head. A text box came up, saying, "★Star★ seems somehow sad..." I was a bit confused there. Didn't the text box normally say that when you were visiting the House of Memories in Lavender Town? I ignored it, thinking it was just a glitch, and kept looking. After another 300 Trapinches, I talked to her again. Another lower pitched cry sounded, with another sad icon. "★Star★ is remembering her mother." My blood turned to ice as I read that sentence. I felt pity for her, but then I remembered that it was just a game, and kept looking. Another Trapinch came up. Orange. Again. I sent out ★Star★ and prepared to run away, but I noticed something different out ★Star★'s sprite. Her eyes were light blue, and she looked as if she was on the verge of crying. I wondered what this meant. I fled from the Trapinch, thankful that it didn't have Arena Trap. I talked to ★Star★ again. Her cry and icon were the same as last time. "★Star★ cuddled up close to you, as if trying to tell you something." I was sure that these lines weren't supposed to be in the game. What was ★Star★ trying to tell me? I walked through the grass again, and another wild Trapinch appeared. I sighed as I saw its color. I sent out ★Star★ once more. Her sprite changed again. ★Star★'s tears had dried. Her eyes were a red-orange, and she looked angry. I tried running, but the Trapinch had Arena Trap. I told ★Star★ to use Rock Climb, but something weird happened. The text box said, "★Star★ ignored orders! ★Star★ used Bonemerang!" I stared at the screen. ★Star★'s happiness was at max, and I had all 16 badges. What the heck? The wild Trapinch fainted, but it was still on the screen. The Bonemerang came back, and hit the Trapinch again. "The wild TRAPINCH took major damage!" I couldn't understand a thing that was going on. I just stared blankly at my DSi screen. ★Star★ attacked without me telling it what to do. "★Star★ used Rock Climb!" "★Star★ killed the wild TRAPINCH!" I sat up entirely, my eyes widened in shock. Pokémon don't kill each other! Unless, ★Star★ was trying to show me something. The Trapinch sprite fell, like it should, but it left a pool of blood behind. On the overworld, I talked to ★Star★ again. Just a normal cry, no icon. "★Star★ wants to know if you understand yet." It gave me a "Yes" and "No" option. I still didn't get what she was trying to show me, so I selected "No". "Then ★Star★ will show you." A wild Pokémon battle started. Instead of my character's sprite, it showed ★Star★'s to begin with. Her eyes were a complete blood red now, and she looked angry. A shiny Trapinch appeared. My heart jumped as I saw the teal Pokémon appear. ★Star★'s sprite seemed to glance back at me for a split second. "★Star★ used Bonemerang!" I stared in horror as the shiny Trapinch's HP dropped to 0. The Bonemerang came back, hitting it again, just like with the last one. Then, she killed it off with Rock Climb. "★Star★ killed the shiny wild TRAPINCH!" It disturbed me how it actually mentioned how it was shiny. Once we were back on the overworld, an angry icon appeared above ★Star★'s head. "★Star★ wants to know if you were trying to replace her." Another Yes and No question. You can't even believe how fast I pressed the B button. "★Star★ used Rock Climb!" ★Star★'s sprite jumped, and it attacked my character, causing her to bang against a wall that was close by. At the same time, I was banged against the wall in my room. My head started throbbing in pain. I slowly picked up my DSi, which I had dropped after I had been hit. I was on the floor, in pain. "★Star★ doesn't believe you." "How can I make you believe, then?!" I shouted at the screen. A text box came up, and in light green text, it said, "...You can't." ★Star★ took a closer step to my character. More green text. ''"I loved you, I trusted you." ''Another step closer. ''"I thought my life was going right once I met you." ''Another step. ''"And you treated me so special. I thought you could replace her." ''Another. ''"I thought... I thought wrong..." ''A Pokémon battle started. A slow, sad remix of the PokéFlute music could be heard. "★Star★ attacked you!" I thought fighting her would be easy, seeing how my other Pokémon were Level 100, and ★Star★ was only Level 57. However, I was completely wrong. I sent out a Level 1 Cyndaquil. "W-what?!" I gasped at the sight of it. It only gave me the option to fight. I chose Tackle, even though I know that it wouldn't do anything. "★Star★ used Bonemerang!" It knocked my Cydnaquil's HP to zero, and came back. "CYNDAQUIL took major damage!" "★Star★ used Rock Climb!" "★Star★ killed CYNDAQUIL!" The game seemed to be sending out Pokémon without me. The game sent out a Level 1 Shiny Magikarp. I got what was happening now. My Pokémon were reduced to Level 1, and they had become their basic forms. Typhlosion was Cydnaquil, Red Gyarados was Golden Magikarp, Crobat was Zubat, Ferret was Sentret, and Bibarel was Bidoof. ★Star★ killed off each one of my Pokémon, one by one. "PLAYER whited out!" I was back on the overworld screen. I was at a loss for words. "See what it's like to lose everything you care about?" An insane, feminine voice came from the speakers. I know whose voice that was. "★Star★ used Bonemerang!" I felt something hard hit me, then it came back and hit in the back of the head. I passed out. I woke up hours later, with my mom by my bedside. "Did you have a nice nap, sleepyhead?" She said in a cheerful tone. "Ugh. Something... something hit me," I moaned. "My head hurts. My stomach, too." "I noticed. There's some nasty bruises in both places." My mom explained. "Do you know how they got there?" Then I remembered exactly what happened. I couldn't tell Mom, she wouldn't believe me. "Um, nope. I don't know." My mom sighed and got up off of my bedside and stood up. "'Well, let me know if you need anything, okay?" "Okay." Once my mom walked out of the room, I quickly got up and picked up my DSi. I started up the game. My Typhlosion was following me, not ★Star★. I opened up the menu and checked my party. ★Star★ wasn't there. I talked to my Typhlosion. It let out a sad cry and an upset icon was above its head. "TYPHLOSION wants you to go to the House of Memories. "I knew what this meant. I got Crobat to fly to Lavender Town. Somehow, the music sounded sadder than it normally did. I ran over to the House of Memories, and I saw a new grave. I checked it, knowing who it was for. "Rest In Peace ★Star★"Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game